readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Not A Cryptid
This is the seventh episode of Ben 10: The Alien Generation by AustralianFan. Previously on The Alien Generation Azmuth and Paradox discovered tears in space-time, Vilgax was plotting revenge, Eon's son escaped from a parallel universe and Ben handed over another Omnitrix prototype. Also, Zombozo was freed by the Negative 10. Plot In Zak's Universe, Zak is fighting Nagas. Meanwhile in Ben's Universe on Galvan Mark II Ben is having a dicussion with Azmuth and Paradox. Azmuth warns Ben of the dangers that could be behind the tears. Paradox says it's up to Ben what is dangerous and what is not. With a little trust, Ben could make great allies. Ben says he'll be careful not to step through any rifts and Azmuth says that most of the rifts aren't visible, and Ben doesn't listen. Ben gets in the Rusbucket III and Kevin asks what happened. Ben says that they should just go home. That afternoon, Ben, Gwen and Kevin run into Clancy. Ben goes Spidermonkey before going Ultimate. Ultimate Spidermonkey charges at Clancy and disappears. In Zak's Universe, Zak is still fighting Nagas, but the last ones for now. Zak sees a tear open, and Ultimate Spidermonkey steps through it. Ultimate Spidermonkey continues to charge, until he tumbles over. Zak is at the ready and really trying to control Ben, and wondering why he can't control this strange cryptid. Drew suggests that maybe it's not a cryptid, since it came from a mysterious tear. Ultimate Spidermonkey comes to and Zak asks what he is- cryptid or alien? Ben answers that he is not a cryptid, but he is an alien, but not constantly. Ben changes back to Spidermonkey and then Ben. Zak is completely blown away, when more Nagas appear. Ben asks why these cryptid creatures look like Ssserpent, and Zak asks who Ssserpent is. Ben dismisses the thought and turns into Water Hazard, but covering the Nagas in water doesn't do anything but make them wet. Water Hazard changes into Armodrillo and makes the ground shake. After the tremor causes the Nagas to fall over, they get up again. Armodrillo changes into Terraspin. Terraspin tries to blow them away, but it doesn't work. Terraspin changes into Wildmutt before going Ultimate. Ultimate Wildmutt tries to fight the Nagas, but Zak says that he thinks he should take it from here. Zak takes over the Naga's mind and makes them head back to where they came from. Later, Ben is aboard their ship, and Doc tests the Ultimatrix, changing Ben into Ripjaws, NRG, Buzzshock and Brainstorm before changing him back to Ben. Later, Ben and The Saturdays are fighting Zak Monday and Komodo Monday, who seem to be commanding the Nagas. Ben uses Spitter, which fails, Cannonbolt and then Ultimate Cannonbolt, and at the point of Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ben starts getting an advantage over Zak Monday. Ben tries to change into Humungousaur, but gets Nanomech. Nanomech tries blasting Zak Monday, but it doesn't work, so Nanomech changes into Articguana. Articguana freezes them, and Zak decides he'll take it from here. Back at the blimp, Ben asks Zak why he can feel so self-capable at his age. Zak answers that he defeated the greatest threats to the human race- the Kur within him, and Argost. Later, when Zak and Ben are going for a walk, mainly so Ben can meet Wadi and Ulraj, the whole Monday family shows up. Ben changes into AmpFibian, although he wanted Heatblast. AmpFibian tries to electrify the Mondays, but they continue to dodge the lightning attacks. AmpFibian changes into Heatblast. Heatblast creates a big fire that stops the Mondays in their tracks. Heatblast changes into Way Big, picks up the Mondays, and bowls them far away. After Ben has met Wadi and Ulraj off-screen, Ben says that he hopes Zak can manage, and Zak says he can, so Ben steps through an interuniversal teleport Drew was able to create using some complex science. Ben gets back and sees that Gwen and Kevin took care of Clancy. On Vilgaxia, Vilgax is grumpy because Ben did not get trapped and he made a new ally. Important Stuff Ben meets and befriends Zak Saturday as well as his family and friends. Clancy is found and brought to justice- until next time. Characters Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Azmuth, Paradox, Zak, Drew, Doc, Komodo, Fisk, Zon Villains Clancy, Vilgax, Psyphon, Nagas, The Mondays Aliens Used Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Water Hazard, Armodrillo, Terraspin, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ripjaws, NRG, Buzzshock, Brainstorm, Spitter, Cannonbolt, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Nanomech, Articguana, AmpFibian, Heatblast, Way Big Trivia *Clancy will be freed in the next episode. Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:Secret Saturdays Category:TAG